


之後再補檔

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 被個體經濟學折磨發瘋而來不及的第四天，可是又希望系列可以按照順序，之後再補





	之後再補檔

第四天，caught on camera & marriage


End file.
